


The Future That Awaits You.

by UnicornsFTW



Category: God of War
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forgot to mention spoilers, Spoilers, north mythology, some will be changed in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: ‘’I am Faye.’’ She finally said as she dodged the branch.‘’Kratos.’’ He said back.‘’That doesn’t sound like native name and your clothes says same thing. You are not from these lands. Am I right?’’ She looked at him, he was wearing only weird looking pants and chest belt that held his blade.He once again was quiet.Story that tells how Kratos met Faye and what she saw in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was dying for some Faye/Kratos fanfic so I wrote one, I can't say how long it will take for update because exams are coming and etc. but I will try update as soon as possible.
> 
> If you want and you will find time to try and show me my english mistakes you are welcome.
> 
> And two last things, one this is my story, I don't think that's how they met each other it is just my guessing, second one I haven't written fanfic in about a half year.
> 
> If you have better writing skill just message me and I will give my ideas for you to work them out.
> 
> That's it have an amazing day!!!

She took her bow from behind and got ready to shoot an arrow into the deer in front of her. She closed her eyes and let out heavy breath. If she will be able to hunt that deer down, she won't be needed food for whole month. Woman opened her eyes again and looked at the beast calmly eating grass. She probably won’t keep meat for herself, will share it with villagers in south. She closed one eye and got ready to shoot, when suddenly something struck down the deer. It let out painful cry and limbed on the ground. At that time woman fired her arrow and it also found it’s place into the beast. She sighed and took out her leviathan axe. She noticed some bulky man with red paint over his body and face walking toward carcass of the deer. She took her axe and threw it in front of him. ‘Just to warn him.’ She thought. He stopped in place and slowly turned towards her, she smiled and walked towards him recalling her axe into her hand. Woman gestured towards the deer.

‘’It’s mine. I was about to shoot it. And you interrupted me.’’ She said looking man into the eyes.

He was taller than she was, though she was tallest from all village women, his skin was strangely glittering in white, it reminded her of ashes, and he had scary, serious glare, that felt like he was looking through her. He quietly turned away from her and walked towards the carcass of the animal and took out his blade. He was about to turn around and walk away from woman and hers deer when she spoke again.

‘’We can share it, after all you struck him first, and blizzard is coming my house is near we can take shelter from blizzard there.’’ She said kneeling down near the beast.

He just mumbled and walked towards her, took the carcass of the ground and finally said something.

‘’Lead the way.’’ His voice really matched his personality and figure.

She nodded and started walking towards her house. They walked through trees and branches not talking with each other, somehow she knew that he wasn’t the talkative one. They walked for about ten minutes when she started talking again.

‘’I am Faye.’’ She finally said as she dodged the branch.

‘’Kratos.’’ He said back.

‘’That doesn’t sound like native name and your clothes says same thing. You are not from these lands. Am I right?’’ She looked at him, he was wearing only weird looking pants and chest belt that held his blade.

He once again was quiet. Faye smiled and led the way. She knew that he was really strong, he was carrying the carcass with only one hand. She was lost in thoughts about this stranger, not often people dare to wonder into the forests as it has been corrupted by evil creatures, when they reached her house in the middle of the woods. She smiled and walked towards the entrance. Faye opened the door and gestured to him. Kratos let the deer outside in the snow.

‘’Come in, feel yourself like at home.’’ She took off her coat and hanged it on the hanger, then walked towards handmade oven in which she put some firewood and then started the fire. Faye took from above the oven kettle and filled it up with water. Her house was quit big from outside, but she didn’t had a lot of things in inside, bed, for one person, table with few chairs, oven and one drawer that was gift from villagers for saving their lives, though she tried to decline gift as the villagers already were living poorly. Also there was special place for her Leviathan axe, as it was made for her by to dwarven brothers. She looked at her guest and noticed that he was scanning the place  
.  
‘’I know it is not a lot, but it serves me as home, I am often on the road, hunting. I will put kettle on I will boil us some tea.’’ She smiled kindly, she hasn’t seen another person in about a few months, so it was nice to chat with someone, even if he wasn’t that talkative. As she was putting some herbs to the cups he talked again. It almost scarred her.

‘’Why did you trust me to take me to your home?’’ He asked looking directly at her.

‘’First of all quit standing around and sit down on chair and secondly, I don’t know, I guess I missed contact with other human beings and you didn’t tried to kill me when I threw my axe at you and you gave me the carcass of the deer. I think that’s plenty of reasons why’’ She smiled and the man sat down.  
She put some cups on the table and poured boiling water in them.

‘’It is calming tea, as the evening comes it will be easier to fall asleep. I guess you will be staying for the night, I wouldn’t recommend traveling per night and trough forest as evil thing lurks in shadows.’’ She took cup in her hands warming them a bit.

He also took the cup in one hand and nodded.

‘’What the payment will be for my staying?’’ He asked.

‘’Nothing, I don’t need anything from you, well only the deer will be enough, I will skin it and will make us some dinner and besides as you can see I don’t have two beds so you will have to sleep on the ground and tomorrow we will be able to travel to the village.’’ She stood up and put down her cup of tea, she took knife off the counter and headed outside to skin the deer. Man walked behind her and held out his hand.

‘’Give me the knife, I will skin the animal.’’ He said and Faye gave him the knife.

‘’Just be careful with it’s fur, it is really useful and warm, villagers knows how to make good clothing out of them.’’ She headed back into the house to take another knife and bowl for the fur. Woman filled it with warm water as water in kettle was now only warm. 

When she came outside it was starting to snow and wind was rising a bit, she knelt down near Kratos and watched him work. He was surprisingly working really carefully, he didn’t damaged the fur and when he finished he gave it to Faye, then he started to take bits of meat from animal.  
‘’What will you do with that many meat?’’ He asked hers not looking at her.

‘’I will take it to villagers, they need food more than I need it." She said washing the fur with water.

He didn't said another word and continued to take meat of the animal. She walked inside the house and hanged the fur on thin rope near the fire, but not too near, for safety reasons. She took her old coat with her from drawer. Feya will give this one to Kratos. Even if it will not suit him it will keep him warm fro short period time. And once again she walked out of the house. She noticed that the wind grew more bitter. Faye looked at the man gutting meat of the deer and asked him.

"Aren't you cold? The wind is growing more and more deadly. We should soon move to the house. We can leave deer outside, no animal will come during blizzard." She asked standing beside Kratos.

"I am not cold." He answered ignoring all her other concerns. 

Woman ignored man's words and gently threw coat around his back.

"Don't lie to me, no one could feel warm in this weather." She smiled kindly and knelt down beside him gathering meat that was already cut. 

Kratos just let out angry grumble and continued his work. And they worked in silence till the sun came beneath the horizon and moon started to come up. It started to snow more and more wind grew colder and hungrier as it tried to bite the flesh of anyone around it. Faye got up and nudged Kratos.

"Let's go inside. We won't be able to do anything in this weather." She took some of the meat, for dinner and headed inside.

Kratos followed her inside. She gestured him to sit down and started to make diner.

"Will soup be enough for diner?" She asked not looking in his direction.

He didn't answered.

"I will take that as a yes." She smiled and started making the soup.

She had some vegetables from village for winter and she was happy to use them. But her resources grew low. That's why she needed to visit village. Faye washed the meat and soured it with salt and added some extra herbs for better smell and taste, the cut the meat and gently threw it in a pot with some vegetables and salted the water. She will have to not forget to stir it from time to time.

"So, Kratos is Greek name. Am I right?" She turned to face him. He was just sitting and looking into the fire pit. 

"Yes." He answered.

"Hmph. Then what are you doing so far from home land?" She took off her coat and hanged it near the fur as it was soaked because of snowflakes.

Once again he didn't answered.

"Okey, well diner will be ready in about ten minutes and then we will be able to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will travel to village if you want, you can join me. It's much safer to travel with someone." She said and smiled kindly. When was last time she had travel companion?

"Only if I won't need to protect you." He mumbled.

"Oh don't worry I can take of myself. Besides I know these lands better than you." She said almost laughing.

Once again house went silent, only wind and cracking of fire could be heard. Faye sat near fire and held out her hands near fire, she rubbed hands a bit and blew them. 'We will eat and then I gonna gather stuffs for traveling.' She thought and started to plan what she will take with them.

"How long we will travel towards village?" He asked.

"Depends on how fast we will travel and the creatures that will be in our road. It takes for about 4 days. If nothing wrong happens." She answered and stirred the soup. 

It was almost ready just few minutes left. She took the bowls and spoons and put them on table. 

"You are really not the talkative person. Are you?" She asked going toward pot with spoon and bowl. 

"Yes." Again he answered with one word. 

Faye handed him bowl full of soup and took one for herself. She sat down and started eating. They ate in silence and actually Faye enjoyed it. She was alone for almost five months, she lied to him for it being a month, and having the stranger near her felt different, even if he wasn't the most talkative, she still felt his presence and it felt like she wasn't alone. She felt safer. It will be safer for her to travel with him. Faye was fierce warrior, but she couldn't defeat Gods. Not by herself at least. And they were hunting her down. Like animal. As if she was nothing. She finished eating and went to wash the bowl. Woman looked at reflection in the water and smiled sadly. She had fiery brownish hair and light blue eyes, scars on her face showed enemies that she had faced in past and all the lose that she dealt with. And while scars were not only on Her face but also in her heart she still smiled and was happy. Happy for living. Happy for helping people to live. She shook her head and started to wash bowl. Faye looked up and gazed at Kratos, he also finished his meal.

"Give me bowl, I will wash it." She reached out to take the bowl from his hands.

He nodded silently, she took that as thankful gesture from him. While she was finishing washing the bowls man walked towards fire and fed the fire with some firewood. She quietly thanked him and started to get ready for tomorrows traveling. Faye looked through things she had in house, she had a backpack: ‘that will come in handy.’ She thought to herself. She took some fur and leather, fur- for cold winter nights and leather for tent, if they wouldn’t be able to find shelter, woman had some food left, some cheese and bread for the journey, she also took water and she hoped that she won’t forget to take her Leviathan axe with her for tomorrow. She wasn’t the forgetful type of person, but still sometimes some things slipped through her mind and mixed up with dreams that she had for the past few months.

‘’Will you help me carry some of the stuff?’’ She asked the man sitting on chair, he was thoroughly gazing at her while she was running in the house gathering supplies.

‘’Yes.’’ He answered. 

Well she hoped for more clearly answer, but that will do it. When woman finished packing their journey supplies she left them near the door for tomorrow, she also will have to remember to take the meat in some other bag. Faye let out a sigh and turned around with tired eyes. What a strange day it was. She almost forgot that she needed to make a place for man to sleep, she wouldn’t dare to dare a bed with him. Faye gathered some fur on top of her bed and lied down on the ground, she tried to make it as comfortable as she could, but she knew that it wouldn’t be as comfortable as sleeping on bed.

‘’Well, I hope this place will be alright for you to sleep on. At least you have roof above your head.’’ She said smiling worriedly.  
‘’It will do.’’ Again, stern answer. 

She couldn’t get more than one sentence out of him. Faye sat down on her bed and smiled, while Kratos stood up from his seat and took his place on the ground near fire pit. ‘At least he will be warm.’ She thought as she lied down gazing the roof. 

‘’Goodnight, Kratos.’’ Woman said as her eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment.

‘’Goodnight, Faye.’’ He said and as woman fell into the weird dreams, that will come to life soon, she understood, that this was the first time he called her by the name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that I am bad at writing fighting scenes :D  
> And finally I know how to make several chapters!!!! :D

_She could see only darkness surrounding her. Faye guessed that she was in some sort of cave. Woman could hear the water splattering around her. Was she on the boat? Probably, but she couldn't feel the swinging that river stream should be causing. She saw someone standing before her. That someone had back turned to  her though she still knew that it was a little boy. He had brown short hair and_   _bow on his back. It looked too big for such a small boy._

 

_"Excuse me." She said and reached out to touch boys' shoulder, but he suddenly turned around causing Faye to gasp._

 

_He had light blue eyes and brown short hair, his face was scarred and he had freckles on his nose. When boy was facing her something flickered inside her. She couldn't explain what. But she felt like she knew this boy. Like she has seen him before. Somewhere. But woman couldn't remembered where she had seen him. Or who he was._

 

_"Father, did you heard the voice?" He asked stressfully._

 

_Faye wasn't able to see the father that boy was talking to. Only one thing that she focused on was the boy and something lying near him. Was that the head? She tried to looks closer to head. It was Mimir!! Someone chopped off his head from the body. Was that boys' Father?_

 

_"Yeah, I agree with your father, boy, I didn't heard anything too." Mimir said._

 

_"Whatever." He sat down calmly._

 

_He could hear her. Well at least what she was talking about. As she was about to speak another word she was pulled away from boat and the boy by some strange force. She again appeared in mild darkness. Though this time she wasn't able to hear not the water nor the boat. Then again she was pulled down, but now she didn't landed anywhere she still was falling and falling never landing._

 

And she opened her eyes and sat straight up. She quickly got off the bed and found her journal in the bag. Faye opened free page and started doodling the boy from her dreams. She drew him like she remembered him from her dream. As she was dreaming a lot and all dreams started to mix up together. Woman forgot about the man sleeping with her in the house. He was awake now because of woman's strange behaviour. Faye finished her doodle and remember the head laying near the boy. She will have to see Mimir and ask him about it. Maybe he will know something. 'Why prophecies can't be direct.' She thought and sighed. She looked around house and noticed Kratos sitting and watching her. She just kindly smiled and stood up.

 

"Morning, just had weird dream. Nothing to worry about." She assured her companion. 

 

He just grumbled and got up gathering all the fur and leather for traveling. Faye went toward drawer with journal in her hands and started making breakfast. She also had some secrets that he didn't needed to know. Well at least yet. Faye made some food for breakfast and packed all left overs for travelling, handed some of it to Kratos and some took for herself. They both quickly ate and then finished packing stuff. Faye handed Kratos fur coat but he just shook his head. She walked towards the door and grabbed her axe. 'Should I just tell him that we won't go to village?' She thought. She walked out of the house. Trees were covered in snow and it was calmly snowing around her. Faye still was wondering about her dream that she had. She must talk with Mimir. But she knew that villagers won't live trough winter without her. And now was the best time to go as she had Kratos by her side. Woman made her decision she will go to village then after village she will go to speak with Mimir. Alone, if Kratos won't agree to go with her.

 

Kratos appeared behind her and looked at her. She smiled kindly.

 

"Okey. Let's go to village. We can't waste more time. Blizzard might come back anytime." She started walking towards village.

 

Faye heard heavy footsteps of Kratos from behind her. She left the house behind her. The long journey awaited them. Faye leaded the way trough her forest. They walked in silence, neither of them saying a word to each other. First thing they encountered after travelling for half an hour was a tree marked with yellow hand print and one few times on it. They stopped for a moment. She touched the tree and remembered the time she travelled. Kratos was silent behind her, just watching her curiously. She felt his gaze upon her. Faye read the rune that wasn't written by her.

 

**'Be aware, Draugrs.'**

 

Oh no. The path wasn't safe anymore. Someone actually added the note. She thanked to that person quietly and looked at he companion.

 

"This rune was written by me, I wrote that the path was clear and safe, but someone added that path is conquered by Draugrs, apparently they didn't showed the number. So we should be cautious." As she said she took her axe from behind her, Kratos followed her gesture and took his blades from the back.

 

The walked forwards scanning theirs surroundings. Though it was hard as trees and rocks were covering the side ways of their snowy path. Faye was walking first and she froze in place as she showed Kratos to stop with her hand gesture. Later she gesture for man to follow her hand as she showed to yhe branches which were broken and some trees were ripped from their places. The roots of the trees had small amount of snow covering them, that meant they were ripped recently. By the sizes of trees, Feya guessed it might have been trolls, but she didn't knew if she was right. Then suddenly loud noise, as if something was ripping more trees, came from their right. She quickly jumped of the path they were walking on and his behind big rock. She hoped that troll was stupid enough to see their footsteps left on the snowy path. After the moment Kratos appeared to her left and looked at her. Faye nodded her head in thanks, that he didn't rushed and started making the plan. She didn't knew the strength of the warrior that was hiding by her side but she hoped he was powerful enough to fight the beast. Woman took a quick look from above the rock to see the troll, fighting something, that was out of her sight, with tree. She took her **leviathan**  axe and got ready to throw it at the beast's head. Woman quickly threw it and as she released the axe Kratos jumped out of their hiding rock and rushed towards frozen troll. He jumped on top of the troll as it unfroze when Faye called back her axe. While calling back an axe she also jumped out of their hiding spot and was met with 7 Draugrs that were attacking the troll. Troll was out of controll as it tried to reach and throw away the intruder on its neck. Draugrs got their atention caught by the woman who landed near them. She grabbed her axe and started rushing towards them. Faye swang it furiously to their head and as it reached its goal she ripped it from enemies' head. She spun around and threw axe towards the enemy that was further away. It hit him and knocked him down. She recalled he axe again and while it flew to its owner it smashed other Draugr in the stomach ripping its insides out. She caught the axe. '3 gone 4 to go.' Faye thought standing again in her fighting positions as she threw quick look at how Kratos was doing. Woman saw that he was using his blades and stabbing trolls' head repeatedly as blood and bits of brains was falling around him and on top of him. She smirked and got back in her own battle against 4 enemies. As they got closer she span around and ran the axe trough their bellies one of the got ready to swing its sword at her as she stopped and blocked its sword with her axe. With loud bang she blocked the attack.

 

"ISA." She screamed.

 

And ice started to go trough her axe. Enemy wasn't quick enough to get of the blockage of hers so it felt how its entire bodies was being frozen. Faye was ready to hit the Draugr as blade flew through her side and hit the Draugr. It shattered into thousand of ice pieces and blade that struck the enemy came back to its owner. Faye turned around and gave him annoyed look.

 

"I was about to kill him." She said as she kicked the bigger ice block lying around her feet.

 

"Hmph." Was only the answer she got from him.

 

She cleaned her axe in the snow. Kratos did same thing. Faye looked at the troll that was now laying on the ground without sign of life. Woman probably didn't heard it falling because she was concentrating on the battle too much. This was bad. She should be able to hear fighting happening not only in front of her, but also from all directions. What if something will creep on her? She wouldn't hear it. She sweared and promised to herself that she won't repeat the same mistake. Faye turned around and started to walk towards the village as snow started to cover their fighting scene.

 

The walked for an hour calmly, with no enemies when they reached the river. Woman knew that they needed to cross it, but there was no boat or bridge around. 

 

"We need to cross the river." She said as she pointed to the other side. "There used to be a bridge there. But river current probably destroyed it. Any suggestions?"

 

"Yes." He said and walked towards huge tree. 

 

Man embraced the tree and started to rip it from the ground. It took him only few moment and the tree was down. Faye gazed in awe. She didn't knew he was that strong. Well she sensed some weird power radiating from him though she wasn't sure what it was. 

 

"Okey, please explain me how?" She asked and gestured towards the tree which was already put down from one side of the river to another.

 

"Not your business." He said and started to walk trough hand made bridge. 

 

"Yeah, I think it is my business. Now I don't know, maybe you will mean harm for the villagers. I can't be sure." She explained while crossing the bridge.

 

"Not now." He said as he jumped off the tree and reached out for Fayes' hand.

 

She looked at him angrily, she wanted to refuse help, but she wanted to build trust with this man. So Faye gently accepted it and thanked him. His hand wasn't as rough as she think it would. After all he was warrior and welding sword wasn't making hands softer. He was gentle while taking hers arm in his own. As her feet touched the solid ground she smiled at him and waved her suspicion away. It was 3 days road. She will get to know him eventually. He was looking at her. Right at her blue eyes. She also looked at him and they held each other gazes for a minute. Then they broke apart as Faye started to walk towards the forest. What was she seeing in his eyes? Something strange. She wasn't able to recognise it. As she entered the forest another quiet walk started. 

 

 As the sun was about to set down Faye stopped. They were still walking in the forest but they came across closed up area by the bushes.

 

‘’We will sleep through the night here.’’ She said as she dropped her bag. ‘’Can you go search for some firewood, please.’’

 

‘’Yes, I can.’’ Kratos said as he left his bag near hers and he walked back to the forest.

 

Faye sighed and started to make something similar to sleeping bag, she put a lot of fur and leather, to keep the body of sleeper warm. Now when she had companion she and he will be able to get good rest, well only half a night rest, but still better than no sleep. She also prepared some meat to cook on the open fire, to fill their bellies. When Kratos came back with full hands of fire wood, Faye bent down to them and whispered

 

‘’Fehu.’’ As she said the word fire started to eat up the fire wood and grew bigger.

 

She sat down the fire and started to warm up her hands Faye felt heavy gaze of the man falling on her.

 

"What was that?" He grumbled.

 

She stood up and smiled sheepishly.

 

"Not your business." She had mischievous look on her face. "Only if you will explain how you are able to lift heavy stuff." She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

 

"Hmph, fine." He looked in the distance lost in his thought either he should trust her or no.

 

Well, she didn't gave him a reason not to trust her. But there were a lot of people who also seemed fine at the start and then stabbed him in the back. Are they are now well and alive? No. They were all dead. He made sure that no back stabbing person survived. He could take care of her too if she was going to stabb him. Man really needed to know if she wasn't some sort of evil witch or worse- the God. He saw what she was capable of, how she was fighting and he will know more in the future.

 

"Because I am the God." He looked at her with stern face.

 

"Ohhh, yeah, is suspected that. I knew that I have seen you somewhere. Not in person. On Greek vase." She had thoughtful expression.

 

Kratos really didn't cared if she knew him. He wanted the answers.

 

"Now your turn, woman." He said.

 

"Wow, you know I have a name, is it so hard for you to say it ,is it??" She met his gaze, which looked deadly. "Okey, okey, it is not fun chatting with you." Then she opened her palm. There was two black stones. She raised her eyebrows.

 

"I just used these to light the fire, dwarves gave it for me. And boringly I am not a God or something special." She smiled kindly.

 

Kratos grumbled in anger. She tricked him.

 

"And if you think I tricked you, I did not, I just showed you the truth and I always like to say some words from old language. Sometimes they work their magic, sometimes they do not." Faye walked towards man and gave him the stones.

 

"Try them out." She smiled as he took the stones from her hand.

 

He knelt down near fire and tried smashing them into each other. Kratos tried few times and it didn't worked. Faye knelt beside him and gave him warm smile.

 

"You are doing it to strongly. Ehm here, give me your hands." She said as she took his hands in hers. "You need to smash them softly and wait for spark to show and to get it on the firewood to blow a bit and then fire will start."

 

She guided his hands as she smashed stones more softer than he had before. Few sparks appeared and one of them got on firewood. Faye lent down and blew some air to the fire as it grow larger with her every blow. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at her still holding stones in his hands.

 

Faye added some more firewood and smiled.

 

"Well, that we wouldn't freeze, of course. I value my fingers, don't you?" She looked at him with playful smile, woman knew he didn't meant about the fire.

 

"I am not talking about fire." He said.

 

"If you think I care about your past, you are wrong, I know what you did in Greece and I don't care. If you don't harm the peaceful people, then I have nothing to worry about. And it seems that you come here to change yourself. So if I can, I will help you. I am not found of the Gods myself. So we have mutual feeling. And I will take the first watch if you don't mind. You can get some sleep I will wake you in the middle of the night." She said as she got ready for the watch. 

 

He just nodded and laid down in her make shift bed. As the sun was starting to hide behind the trees Faye sat down by the tree with her axe right beside he, she got lost in her thoughts about the boy from her dreams and the man laying near the fire. And as the stars came the world grew silent and no enemy showed themselves through entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos!! It keeps me writing more :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than previous chapter, I won't be able to write for about a week, because of all uni work and etc.   
> So I decided to write a chapter on my way to uni city, so yeah here you go chapter 3.  
> Disclaimer: I am still bad at writing :D

Stars were glittering in the sky as woman was sitting on the tree branch and looking up at them. Faye was thinking about everything that has happened during these few days. Also she decided that it was better to watch the perimeter from above. From time to time she landed on the floor to put firewood in the fire place, that fire wouldn't die. She jumped down the tree branch and walked towards man still soundly sleeping near fireplace. She bent down and shook him gently, he jumped up and smashed her on the ground, sitting on top of her. Faye let out a cry as breath was taken from her. Her blue eyes gazed at the amber ones as Kratos finally was awake and saw what he was doing. He quickly got up from her and grumbled. Woman stood up and cleaned dust from her clothes.

‘’Well, this was rude, jumping on the women like that? Are you always show affection towards women like that?’’ she teased him as he was walking towards watch point.

As she expected he didn’t answered, just gestured to her to get some nights’ rest. And she did as he showed to her, she got into still warm makeshift bed and closed her eyes, drifting into the world of the future.

_This time it was only her, in the forest, in oh so familiar forest. She was hiding behind the rock with bow and arrow being ready to fly to its’ target. Faye saw the deer standing, but it was too far away for her arrows to hit it, she had to move to other cover. But she was feeling somehow different. She was feeling so heavy. Her movements were slower. And as she tried to get to other cover her footsteps were louder and. Woman got tired even moving to the other cover that was only few metres away from her. It was her belly. It was huge!! Wait, was she pregnant? Maybe this wasn’t her, maybe she was seeing perspective from some other woman? But no, the bow, it was hers. She was sure about it. Faye again looked down at her belly and gently laid her hands on it. She closed her eyes and took deep breath. ‘Calm down it is just a dream, hopefully.’ Then she felt a soft kick into her hand from the babe. Then another. She laughed. Apparently, too loudly as deer heard her and jumped away from its’ current position. She didn’t cared. Whoever was in her belly has moved! Faye was still smiling as she got up and headed towards her house. She knew the path too well as the trees even in her dreams looked same as in real world. Woman walked and walked through trees when the house came into her vision. She got closer to the house and Faye wasn’t able to control her next words that escaped her mouth._

_‘’He moved!!’’ she shouted happily, but when she tried open her house a familiar voice called for her._

_‘’Faye, Faye,_ Faye.’’ It was Kratos, trying to wake her up, shaking her not as gently as she had.

Faye opened her eyes just to be met with the amber ones. Sun light was shining into her eyes and warming her face.

‘’I am awake, get off.’’ She pushed him away and quickly rested her arms on a flat belly.

Was that a dream or another prophecy, she was feeling sick of not knowing which of them were true and which were just dreams. She took out her journal, and wrote down some details from the dream, her words: _‘’He moved.’’_ , bow and someone that apparently was living with her in her house. As she tried to tell them that babe had moved. Faye stopped writing in the journal and looked up seeing that Kratos’ bag was already on his back and he was ready to move. Woman got up and packed her stuff too. The man was waiting patiently for her as she was drowning in her thoughts about the dream. She knew it wasn’t just a dream, it felt to real as all the other prophecies. Faye stood up and walked into the forest, towards the village. Will she meet the man that will make her pregnant in the village.  Faye gasped getting attention from man walking behind him, she was so used that he was quiet that she forgot that he was walking with her. _‘was the boy from other dream, son of mine. He had some similarities, but all the scars, poor boy.’_ And if he was, why he was with his father and not her? Was she dead? No. she couldn’t be, but if she was then that would mean the poor child will grow up without knowing his mother. She was so lost in the thoughts that Faye almost didn’t feel the hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Kratos. Somehow he looked worried , but as quickly as that emotion came it got covered with his stern face that she was used to.

‘’When, we will reach the village?’’ he asked with stern voice of his.

‘’Probably in the evening, if no one will be met in the road.’’ She said and turned around to walk away. When again she was quickly grabbed by his strong arm, he covered hers’ mouth as she was about to shout at him, because of stopping her in her walk.

‘’Do you hear that?’’ he whispered right into her ear and she felt goosebumps going through her entire body.

But she heard the sound that Kratos was talking about, it was quiet roaring, as some animals were communicating with each other. But it was the sound known too well for her, they were Tatzelwurms. Hideous and quite strong creatures, the had fish tail, but lion like face. Their front arms were meant for digging as the had sharp nails that dug well not only in the ground, but also into the flesh. Tatzelwurms also had sharp and long teeth that were able to crush the bones of huge animals. When they would get too scarred or too hurt they would dig into the ground and attack from behind.

Kratos, while still covering her mouth, leaded her to the cover. She shook of his huge arm from her face and sighed quietly. Faye nodded to him in thanks, she would have walked right into them. Woman whispered the weaknesses of those creatures. Faye noticed that man was listening and nodding his head in agreement. When she finished talking she took out her axe and got ready to rush enemy down, she guessed there were 6 of them, by the number of the voices. She gestured for Kratos to rush at them first. He turned around and jumped from the corner of their cover. Faye chose the other side and also jumped out swinging her axe at the enemies in front of her, with first slash she injured one of them, but he dug his way into the ground, getting away from finishing blow. She spun around as woman knew from where the Tazelwurm will appear. It quickly jumped out of its’ hiding hole trying to jump on its’ pray, but woman was faster. At the same time as creature jumped out she slashed cutting its’ head off, as she spun around she released her axe getting it into others’ wurms’ back, freezing it solidly. But she missed the third one sneaking around from behind, as it jumped on hers’ back, throwing her off the balance. She fell down and felt sharp teeth digging into her shoulder, she let out a cry and kicked the wurm in the back. Enemy jumped off her and tried to dig into the ground, but was too slow as blade pierced through its’ insides, blood came out of its’ wound covering Faye in warm, red blood. Woman covered her shoulder with her arm as the blood was pouring from teeth marks. She tried to stand up, as the pain hit her again, making her to fall on her knees. As she was about to hit the ground a strong hand wrapped her stomach and didn’t let her to fall on the snowy, cold ground.

‘’Get up.’’ Kratos whispered, as he helped her to get up.

She dig her nails into his arm as she hissed in pain. Woman was standing on her feet again. Kratos tried to walk with her, but her legs just gave up as she fell on the man. Faye mumbled something. Kratos didn’t heard. She tried to get her mouth to his ear, man understood her gesture and moved closer to her mouth.

‘’Bi..te wa..s poi….son…o…’’ she wasn’t able to finish the sentence as devilish face appeared in front of her, laughing and breathing out the darkness, which surrounded her and drowned her.

The last thing she saw was the man in front of her, shaking her and telling her to stay with him, but darkness was to welcoming, as everyone from her kind was already there and were waiting for her to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kuddos and comments they mean so much to me :))


End file.
